


宝贝任务

by cindyfxx, velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Baby Steve Rogers, Canon-Typical Violence, Emetophobia, Gen, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Road Trips, Threats of Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: 资产发现自己要负责照料一个小宝宝，可莫名的，他知道……他必须保护小宝宝不受任何伤害，不计代价。





	宝贝任务

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mission: Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208984) by [cindyfxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx), [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx). 



> Thank dear velvetjinx for her wonderful writing for my idea. Now I've done the translation!

资产紧抓着那个人，试图令他屈服，但那个人却在奋力反抗。他很壮，太——比普通人还壮——而这让资产惊讶起来。

这个人曾喊他‘巴基’，那样子就像这意味着什么。资产控制不住地变得好奇起来。当他看着这个人的时候，有一种奇异的熟识感。

听到身后传来一声武器上膛的动静，他拽着那人转身，让他面朝武器，双手紧住那人的腋下。那人挣扎之间，武器开火，正中其胸。一秒钟后，资产怀里的重量轻了许多，那人的衣服垂下去，正挂在他手里不断蠕动的东西上。

他翻过那团衣服，一个淡金色头发的小宝宝正眨着大蓝眼睛看着他。他很小很小——资产猜他只有一岁左右——而他似乎一点都不怕资产。

朗姆洛走上前来，伸出手。“把婴儿给我，士兵。”他要求道。资产立刻从命，那个小宝宝开始哭叫起来。“闭嘴，罗杰斯。”朗姆洛瞪着小婴儿低吼，小宝宝哭得更厉害了。资产在自己的胸膛里感觉到了某种东西，某种对这个哭泣的小婴儿的反应——一种保护欲，还掺杂着对惹哭宝宝的朗姆洛的愤怒。

小宝宝继续哭着，听起来越来越痛苦，资产再也受不了了。莫名的，那声音伤到了他。

他抽出匕首藏进袖管，靠近朗姆洛。当朗姆洛疑惑地看向他时，资产一手抓过小宝宝，一手用刀刺穿了朗姆洛的喉咙。

小宝宝停止了哭泣，而其他的九头蛇成员正目瞪口呆地看着他。其中一个人抬起枪，资产没有犹豫。他丢出匕首，正中那人的一只眼，然后拔出自己的枪，干净利落地射中另外两个人。

资产逃了。

他并不知道自己要去向何方，只知道必须赶在被发现之前逃走。宝宝的某些朋友得不到他的消息后肯定会回来，或者会有更多的九头蛇出现。他们会想要这个宝宝，不知为何，资产就是不能把他交出去。

他一边跑一边将宝宝紧抓在胸前；宝宝，只穿着一件男式衬衣，一直安安静静的。资产甚至不得不数次停下来确定他还在呼吸。

当他第三次停下脚步——他们正藏在一座桥下——他低头看着宝宝，对方大大地打了个哈欠，毫不犹豫地尿在了资产身上。资产无助地看着他，然后又低头看了看自己，被恶心到了。

他对照料婴儿一无所知。他知道他们需要食物，显然他们还需要尿布，但他不知道怎么用尿布，也不知道宝宝需要睡多少觉。

天快要黑了，资产暗自点头。他需要补给。

***

破坏百货商店的警报系统轻而易举，他绕到后面破坏了一扇窗子，然后把宝宝抱进去。他将会需要开车，所以他需要给宝宝找到个能在他开车时坐的东西。他没法一边抱着婴儿，一边关注路面。宝宝也需要衣服、尿布、食物和能保持他清洁的东西。

资产低头看看自己。如果他想在人群中不被发现，他自己也需要些衣服。

他先给宝宝找到了一个汽车座椅，把宝宝放进去之后，他开始在背包里塞满婴儿用品。资产刚把他放下，宝宝立刻开始大声哭号。资产诅咒了一句。他的眼睛落在了一个毛绒玩具熊身上，他拿起那只熊，递给小宝宝，对方立刻紧紧抱住。他试探性地把小宝宝放进汽车座椅里，小宝宝没有再哭，自是越过玩具熊的头，用大大的眼睛看着资产。

拿起一块尿布和几件衣服，资产跪下，在一番反复试验之后，终于设法将尿布和衣服穿到了宝宝身上。宝宝看起来开心了很多，也暖和了许多，资产露出吓人的微笑。第一要务搞定了。

资产把所有的东西都搬到男装区之后，立刻换上更不显眼的衣服。他的战术装备被他塞进了另外一个背包里。它可能还有用。他抓了几件备用衣服，把它们和他的战术服放在一起，然后点点头。目前应该够了。

钱是一项更大的挑战，因为大多数的收银台在一天结束的时候都会被清空。幸运的是，财务室的保险箱里有大笔的钱在里面，而要进去不是什么挑战。

他们刚一出百货商店，资产立刻就发现了一辆不怎么显眼的汽车，换掉牌照后就上了车。他将宝宝固定在后座上，将其他东西都丢进行李箱里，然后爬上前座。热线发动汽车只用了他三十秒，很快他们就开车驶离了。

行驶过程中，他听见婴儿睡梦中呼吸深沉，皱起眉毛。他未曾被训练过照顾一个小婴儿——他可以得了任何武器，但一个小孩？

他唯一能想到的就是也许有个女人宝宝会好一些。他寻思起起绑架一个女人来照顾这孩子，但立刻就推翻了这个想法。会有人寻找她，她也许会逃掉然后透露出他的位置和外貌。确保这个孩子不被九头蛇抢走就已经够艰难了，没必要再加上‘全国通缉’这种复杂因素了。

他驾车穿过城市边缘，进入马里兰，停在路边一块空旷的停车带上。资产爬进宝宝旁边的后座里，锁上所有的车门，然后躺下。他算计着他可以好好休息一个半小时后再重新启程。

***

资产刷地睁开双眼，听到一声哭声，他抬起头，宝宝正看着他，大眼睛里满是泪水。

“怎么了？”他向那个孩子问道，对方当然无法回答他，就只是看着他，颤抖着下巴。“你饿了？”宝宝瞅着他。资产叹了口气，手伸进后备箱里，扯出一袋婴儿食品。他打开塑料勺子和罐子——苹果酱——的包装袋，用勺子舀起一些。他把勺子送到宝宝嘴边时，他张嘴吃起来，并试图抓住勺子。资产将勺子从宝宝的手里拉出来。“不行。”他严厉地说道，眉毛微皱，但宝宝好奇地看看他，然后又用手去抓勺子。

资产设法不让宝宝抓到勺子，并在没有弄得太乱的情况下喂他吃东西。他拿出一盒果汁，把吸管插进洞里，用手替宝宝拿着。宝宝喝了口果汁，然后喘口气，又低头喝起来。

“嗨，慢一点。”资产粗声说道。“你可不想让自己吐出来。”宝宝瞪大眼睛看着他，小嘴一边吸着吸管，显然一个字都不理解。

资产叹气。他没受过这方面的训练。他都是被训练制造死亡，不是让东西活命。他不能留着这个宝宝。这个念头让他胸腔里的什么东西发紧，但他无视了那种感觉，就如他对待所有情绪时那样。

宝宝皱起脸，好像是在用力集中注意力，突然汽车里充满了最最难闻的臭气。

“哦，操。”资产咳嗽了一声，打开一扇车窗。“他妈的怎么回事？”

宝宝看着他，大大的眼睛，无辜又纯洁，资产皱起鼻子。宝宝的尿布必须要更换了。他抓起一块尿布和一些纸巾，把宝宝抱出婴儿车座，自己下车，将宝宝放在车座上。

他打开婴儿服，那气味变得更强烈了，而等他打开尿布的时候，他的眼睛里都沁出了眼泪。他无助地看着满是便便的尿布。他该怎么才能做到不把婴儿便便弄满整个车座？

他抓住宝宝的双脚提起来，让宝宝的屁屁悬在车座上几寸的地方。目前为止都还好。他从宝宝身下扯出脏了的尿布，丢在车外的地上。单手打开纸巾包装袋是个挑战，但并不是不可能；资产抓住三张纸巾，开始小心地清洁器宝宝屁屁上的便便。

在擦了十下之后，他非常确定宝宝一定干净了。他给宝宝穿上新的尿布，当他给婴儿服系上扣子时，对方正对他咯咯地笑着。

“是呀，是呀。”资产低吼着回答。“打赌你现在开心了。”

他抱起宝宝，爬回汽车后座里。他考虑把婴儿放回到车座里，但他几乎又睡着了，所以资产就把宝宝放在自己的胸口上，然后任自己落进浅浅的梦里。

那天夜里，他允许自己睡了几次，把宝宝抱在胸口上。黎明破晓时，宝宝眨眨蓝色的大眼睛，对着资产微笑，嘀嘀咕咕地说着话。资产喂过宝宝后给他换了尿布，然后把他绑回汽车座椅里，发动引擎出发。

他开着车，路过了一个日托中心。今天是周三，所以它应该开放着，但他需要下车去查看。果然，这个地方九点钟开放。现在是七点半钟。他可以……他可以把宝宝留在那里，他理性地争辩着。宝宝将会得到良好的照顾，而他可以从远处保护他。

他对自己点点头，停好车，把自己的电话号码写在一张便条纸上，以防有紧急情况需要他们照顾宝宝。他下车解开婴儿座椅，把它搬到门前。将座椅留在台阶上，同时他把便条放在了宝宝的毯子上。

宝宝睁着大大的眼睛，抬头看着他。

“我没法照顾你。”资产无能为力地说道。“我不懂。这些人能确保你的安好。”宝宝继续看着他，还紧抓着那只玩具熊。“好吧。呃，再见。”资产迅速说道，然后转身走向汽车。

一会儿之后，从他在街对面的观察点里，资产听到宝宝开始大声的哭号。他紧咬牙关。这样对宝宝是最好的选择。宝宝不知道什么才是对他最好的选择，但资产知道。他没法照顾他。

此刻，宝宝已经开始尖叫了，而资产感觉到一阵晕眩。他做不到。他做不到让宝宝哭成这样。

他从车里出来，奔向台阶，从婴儿座椅里抓起面色潮红正在哭号的宝宝，抱在胸前。“嗨，嘘，嘘。”他轻声说着。“嗨，对不起，对不起，好吗？我以为这样对你来说才是最好的选择，我不是想惹哭你。嘘。都没事了。你没事了。我找到你了。我找到你了。”

宝宝的哭号变成抽泣，他用小手紧紧的抓着资产的外套。资产在胸膛中感觉到一种无法名状的坠落感，但他发誓再也不要尝试这样的事了。

他把宝宝抱回到车里，又固定回后座里。在资产摆弄那些绑带时，宝宝掉了他的玩具熊，资产捡起来。“你想要你的熊，嗯？”他问道，而宝宝对他眨眨眼。

“熊熊！”宝宝指着资产说。

“不对，熊。”资产指着玩具熊回答道。

宝宝皱起眉。“巴克！”他指着玩具熊说道。

这个名字让资产感觉到一股怪异的熟悉感，但他摇摇头。“熊。”他又说道。

宝宝指着资产。“熊熊！”

资产叹了口气。这显然是一场他无法赢得的战争。

“来吧，小家伙。”他轻声说道。“我们走。”

等他们开走时，资产意识到自己饿了。小镇边上有一间小饭店，他戴上棒球帽，遮住眼睛，带着宝宝走进了店里。

他找了一张有婴儿座椅的桌子。可他一放下宝宝，他就开始大哭。他引来了其他食客的主意，资产只能妥协，把宝宝抱在膝上翻阅菜谱。宝宝立刻安静下来，轻声嘀咕起来。

一个女服务生走过了，轻声逗宝宝说话。“啊，你真是一个小可爱，不是吗？你叫什么名字啊，小家伙？”

“史蒂夫。”资产立刻回答道，并不确定这个名字是从哪里冒出来的。

“哇哦，嗨，宝贝儿。你确定你不想把他放在婴儿椅里吗，帅哥？”

资产摇摇头。“他喜欢被人抱着。”

女服务生点点头。“我的一个小孩也是如此。你只要把她方下一秒钟就哭得天崩地裂。所以你是在等他妈妈吗？”

资产低头看着菜单。“不是。就我们俩。”

“哦，帅哥，我很遗憾。”女服务生说到，不再继续。“而他还这么小。所以我为你来点什么？”

“咖啡，”资产粗哑着声音说道。“还有煎饼再加一片培根。”

“要那种煎饼呢，帅哥？蓝莓？巧克力碎屑？香蕉？”

资产沉思地看着她。“呃，巧克力碎屑？”

“不错的选择。”女服务生笑着说道。“能给你足够的体能应付这个小家伙。你要为他点些什么吗？”

“当然。”资产停顿了一下。“什么，呃，什么适合他吃？对不起，这方面我没什么经验。”

女服务生的眼睛温柔起来。“我们有麦片粥，你可以点一份加一个香蕉？这个应该适合他。”

“好的，谢谢。”资产回答道。女服务生笑着走开，而资产将宝宝抱在胸前。“史蒂夫……你喜欢这个名字吗？”

宝宝吐出一个泡泡。“熊熊！”他指着资产说道。

“是呀，当然。”资产搂住宝宝说道。“随便你怎么说。”

小店角落里有一台电视，资产饶有兴趣地看起来。他们正在报道一名失踪人口，一个‘美国队长’……

美国队长。

那个男人。

这个宝宝。

电视上的人说着复仇者，和他们领导着一场针对绑架了史蒂夫的人的抓捕。资产低下头，不过也没人多看他一眼。

但他知道，知道他不能停留。

***

他们一路向西，再向南，进入南弗吉尼亚，然后进入肯塔基州。他每晚都更换汽车，并确保每辆车都换掉车牌。在行驶了几英里之后，他改变方向，向北直奔俄亥俄州。资产脑子里有个模糊的计划：他们该去加拿大，尽管他要如何达到那里是另一回事。

史蒂夫宝宝似乎在他的照料下都还好，所以资产也开始微微放松下来。也许他可以这样做。也许，他才是照顾这个宝宝最好的人选。只要有别人靠近，史蒂夫就会哭，用两只小手紧抓着资产，把脸埋在资产的衬衣里。在他们停靠的路边小店里，女人们比男人们更愿意接近他，可不论她们如何轻声细语，史蒂夫都不想理她们。资产现在很庆幸自己没有去绑架个女人来照顾史蒂夫。

他一直在听新闻。他们还在寻找史蒂夫，但根据报道，复仇者们一直在忙着拆解被九头蛇渗透的神君局。他们不得不摧毁若干艘天空航母，幸运的是，造成的平民伤亡很小。

***

 不幸在他们在路上逃亡了两个周后降临时了。资产在喂史蒂夫吃东西时，宝宝不祥地咕哝起来，然后立刻开始呕吐。资产瞪大双眼，他迅速给史蒂夫清洁干净，史蒂夫开始哭起来。他抱起宝宝，哭声并未停止，宝宝还在哭，并且突然再次吐在了资产的肩膀上。

资产大惊失色，不知道该怎么办。他没法带史蒂夫去看医生——他没有身份证明或是保险证明——可宝宝显然正在受苦。

他给史蒂夫换上一件干净的婴儿服，然后给自己换了件衬衣。天快黑了，他记得在几英里之前看到过一间夜班诊所。

资产咬紧牙关。计划最好奏效。

诊所外的停车场空无一人，但资产还是将车停在了边上。史蒂夫正在后座里睡觉，呼吸有些困难，所以资产觉得他在那里几分钟应该没事。诊所有个后门，锁着，但他悄无声息地强行突破，潜入内部。

他拔出枪，打开其中一个医生办公室。空的。继续向前，他逐个查看了每个房间。

终于，他来到一扇门前，听到里面传来噼里啪啦的打字声。他迅速打开门，侧身潜入，枪对准里面的那名医生。医生听见动静转过头，紧接着瞪大了双眼。

“哦，我的天呀，请别伤害我。”医生小说说道。“你可以拿走任何想要的东西，只是请别朝我开枪。”

“拿上包，跟我走。”资产低吼道。

医生连忙点点头，抓起自己的包，两人一起从后面退出来。

“上车。驾驶座。”资产低声催促道。那个医生乖乖听话后，资产坐进副驾驶座，手里的枪一直指着医生。“好了。开车。按我指的方向。”

“你想对我干什么？”

“开车。”

医生用力吞吞口水，发动汽车，按着资产说的调转车头。在他们开出小镇几英里之后，停进了路侧的停车带里。

“下车。”医生僵硬地点点头，下了车，然后资产下车，打开车的后门，指指里面的婴儿。“这个——我的宝宝病了。治好他。”

医生瞅瞅汽车后座，眉毛挑进了发际线里。“你有个宝宝？这就是你绑架我的原因？”

“不许提问。快治好他。”

“好的好的。”医生深吸了口气。“他都有什么症状？”

“我喂他吃东西的时候他呕吐得很厉害。”资产说道，努力不让自己的声音颤抖。“他还不停地哭。呼吸也变不正常了。”

医生点头，打开自己的包，取出多种器械。“我需要你抱住他。”资产看了眼自己的枪，医生叹了口气。“我哪里也不会去。即使我逃了，你看起来也是那种会找到我的人，我有强烈的自我保护意识，好吗？别担心。我们会把你的宝贝彻底治好的。”

资产想了一下，然后收起了自己的枪，把史蒂夫从车座里抱出来。宝贝抬起头对他眨眨眼，抽噎起来。

“我需要做什么？”资产问道。

“解开他的婴儿服。我需要听听他的胸腔。”资产照做，而史蒂夫瞪大眼睛看着拿着听诊器靠近的医生。听诊器刚一贴上他的胸口，史蒂夫立刻看起来就像要哭了，但资产将他抱紧。

“没关系的。”资产轻声对他说。“这个医生是要帮助我们。我不会让任何人伤害你，我保证。”

医生前前后后听过了史蒂夫的胸腔之后，又测了他的体温。

“呃，他似乎挺健康的。”医生慢慢说道。“他只是有点感冒了。我会给他打一针维生素，不过还要确保他的温暖和足够的饮水，好吗？”

“好的。”资产回答，努力不要深深地长舒一口气。医生取出一只新的注射器和一瓶不知名的东西，资产立刻抬起一只手。“等一下。我怎么知道你给他注射的东西不是毒药？”

那个医生看着他的样子就好像他疯了。“什么？”

“先给你自己注射。”

医生轻咳了下。“呃。好吧？”他给自己注射了一些瓶子里的东西，他们等了几分钟。“看？只是维生素。非常安全。”

“好吧。但是我发誓，如果你胆敢害他——”

“我不会。”医生立刻说道。他又取出一只注射器，吸了一些液体出来，靠近开始哭的史蒂夫。“请抱紧他。”医生告诉他，资产把史蒂夫抱紧。

“没事的。医生要给你点能让你好起来的东西。”他轻声说着，而史蒂夫将小脸埋在资产的胸口离。

医生迅速给史蒂夫注射，虽然这并没阻止针头碰到皮肤时史蒂夫尖叫哭泣。资产瑟缩地听着他哭，把他抱得更紧。

“好啦。”医生轻声说道。“现在能请您把我送回去了吗？”

资产摇摇头。“然后让你去报警？我会在小镇边上让你下车。我只能送你到那里。”他停下，皱起眉。“另外……谢谢。”

“不客气。”医生苦笑着说道。

资产开车把医生送到小镇郊外，然后飞速离开。他知道这个医生很能会嚼舌头，而他对此无能为力。

那天夜里他换了车，以防万一。

果然，等第二天他们向北穿过俄亥俄时，收音机里传来一段新报道。

_“我现在正和昨夜与死神擦肩而过的大卫·拉什医生在一起。医生，您能谈谈昨晚的事吗？”_

_“呃，当然，辛迪。好吧，我正在我的夜班诊所里，然后一个带着枪的男人闯进来。白人男性，大约六英尺，胡子拉碴。他用枪指着我，要我跟他走，我只能从命。他让我开着他的车出了镇子，然后我们下车时我就发现了自己被绑架的原因。”_

_“_ _那是什么原因呢，医生？”_

_“他身边带着一个小宝宝，大约一岁大。是个小可爱。金发碧眼。不过，那个宝宝病了，所以我推测这家伙没保险，但他真的很担心小宝宝。我给那个宝宝做了检查——结果他只是感冒了——然后当我要给他打一针维生素的时候，那家伙却说他担心我也许是要给小宝宝下毒，要我先给自己注射一针！”_

_“听起来他像是患有被害妄想症。”_

“ _我不知道，辛迪。他真的是很怕有人冒出来伤害那个小宝宝。不过，等我给自己注射过了，他也让我给小宝宝注射了。我希望，不论他们现在在那里，那个宝宝都已经没事了。”_

_“谢谢你，医生。印第安纳警方正在寻找这个人的车，一辆俄亥俄车牌的蓝色福特。如果你看到这辆车，请联系热线……”_

资产咬紧牙关。如果九头蛇听到这则报道，他们肯定会知道那人就是他。他们会找到他，因为他们知道他在哪个州。

一有可能，他立刻再次掉头向南，重新进入肯塔基州，只有在必要时才停车，并且更加频繁的更换汽车。饶是如此，他还是无法甩掉他们会追上他的感觉。

他们在维吉尼亚时被发现了。

停车用餐后，资产正将史蒂夫绑进婴儿座椅里，一辆黑色箱型货车停下。资产立刻拔出枪，同时其中一个人向前一步。

“冷静，士兵。”那人缓慢地说道。“我们只想要那个婴儿。”

资产眯起眼睛，开枪射中了那人的腿。他倒在地上，同时其他人也都拔出枪，而资产已经跳进车里飞速驶离了。他知道——或者他希望——宝宝对他们来说太过重要他们不敢朝汽车开枪。

但现在他们正穷追不舍。

他转进高速公路，驾驶着这辆小车在车流间向北飞驰。货车，更大也更笨重，在车流间穿梭有更多困难。在大约一英里之后，他甩掉了他们，但资产不敢妄自揣测。他沿着高速路继续飞驰，脸孔紧绷。

只剩下一条路可走了。

***

资产将车停在复仇者大厦外，从后座里抱出史蒂夫，抱着他走进大楼里。一名警卫立刻挡住他的去路，但资产轻易便用金属手臂搞定了他。越来越多的警卫朝他跑过来，他拔出枪。

“我要跟一名复仇者成员对话。”他立刻说道，枪从一个警卫移向下一个。“马上！”

“这里发生了什么事？”

资产抬头看到一名复仇者——他觉得这个人应该叫史塔克——正步行穿过中庭。

“史蒂夫。”资产无助地说着，颠颠宝宝，史塔克立刻瞪大了双眼。

“我的天啊！退后。”史塔克对警卫说。资产放低枪口，史塔克走上来。“我可以吗？”他伸出双手问道。

资产犹豫了一下，然后将史蒂夫交出去。史蒂夫立刻哭起来。

“他不喜欢别人。”资产告诉史塔克。“我一直试图保护他，可九头蛇已经靠得太近了。”

“你不就是九头蛇吗？”史塔克眯起双眼问道。

“我——我曾经是。但当这事发生是，我……我必须保护他。”

“嘿。”

史蒂夫还在哭，资产走近，抚平宝宝的头发。宝宝停止了哭泣，用那双大大的蓝眼睛看着资产，紧抱着他的小熊。

“我得走了，小家伙。你在这里会安全的。”他抬头看着史塔克。“你能治好他吗？”

史塔克耸耸肩。“自从事情发生以来，我们一直在进行各种尝试，我想我们也许已经找到办法了。虽然还得花点时间进行调整。”

“但你会保护他？”

“当然啦。”

资产点点头。“那么，我想我该走了。”

“你觉得我们会让九头蛇的资产就这样大摇大摆的离开？”史塔克稳定，嘴唇扭曲。

“不，但你们还是会的。”

“哦，为什么？”

资产严酷地一笑。“因为我要去铲除九头蛇。竭尽所能。他们要为他们的所作所为付出代价。”

史塔克挑起一道眉。“我还是不确定我们应该放你走。”

“所以你想当着宝宝的面阻止我？”

史塔克顿了一下，低头看看史蒂夫。“好吧。”他最终说道。“就……赶快走，趁我还没改变主意。如果你需要我们的帮助，你知道去哪里找我们。”

资产点点头，然后亲亲史蒂夫的头顶。“保重。”他轻声说道。

“熊熊？”史蒂夫怯声说，资产丢给他一个苍白的微笑。

“再见。”他轻声说，然后快步离开。他跳进驾驶座，嘴唇抿出一条严酷的线。九头蛇不会知道什么正等着他们。

***

开始时他很慢，先从小型基地开始。他从他第一个攻击的基地里弄来武器，而每个基地里都有多到他再也不想多要的补给。

就在旅途中，他开始记起事情。起初很缓慢——面孔、名字、交谈的片段在梦里浮现在他眼前——但等他发现自己在曾经关押过他的一个地方时，那些记忆就好像再无法阻止了一样。

他坐在一张椅子上，无声四周散布的死尸，他开始记起。

他的名字是‘巴基’。

***

他在西雅图的一个基地里，正在查看储存在那里的文件，突然听到身后有动静。以为是自己漏掉了某个九头蛇，他转身开火，那颗子弹从一面熟悉的盾牌上弹开。

“巴克。”史蒂夫柔声说。“是我。你可以把枪放下了。”

巴基放低枪口。“你怎么找到我的？”

“还不是那个故事嘛。”史蒂夫皱着脸回答。“我们一直在跟踪你，但托尼设法破译了一些神盾局——或者说是九头蛇——的文件，列出了他们的基地。这个基地是你接下来去的地方里匹配度最高的。”

巴基点点头。“好吧。第二个问题，你为什么来找我？”

“巴克。”史蒂夫慢慢说道。“你是你啊。我为什么不来找你？另外，我听说你在我还是婴儿时把我照顾得非常好。”他露齿一笑，补充道。

“我还没完事呢。”巴基警告他，史蒂夫翻了下眼睛。

“是啊，好吧，我也不会让你一个人干这件事。”

巴基的表情软化了。“你真是个无赖。”

“是呀，而你是个混球。来吧。来见见队员们。”

巴基点头，跟着史蒂夫离开，走进西雅图清冷的空气里。步行之间，史蒂夫看了他一眼，露出笑容，巴基也笑了。一切并不完美。一切也许永远不会完美。但到目前为止，他有史蒂夫在身边陪伴，鲜活而安全，而这才是最重要的。

 

-完-


End file.
